


Stolen Away in the Cold of Night

by AGodsStolenName



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Eldritch Bill Cipher, God Bill Cipher, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGodsStolenName/pseuds/AGodsStolenName
Summary: Dipper Pines hasn't been sleeping well recently. Loud noises that no one else seems to hear echo from the closet. Against better judgment he investigates.





	Stolen Away in the Cold of Night

The groaning of the floor woke Dipper up a short time after midnight. He stared at the mold spot covered ceiling, dark circles surrounding his eyes, too afraid to look into the closet where the noise was coming from. Too scared to find out what horrible thing lie in wait. The groaning grew louder followed by the sound of splintering wood. A scratching sound joined the fray as the cacophony echoed around the room. 

Dipper glanced over at Mabel's bed to see her snuggled up next to her pig, sleeping soundly. Dipper sighed softly and wondered why no one ever seemed to hear the noises in the night like he did. 

A crack resounded through the room and Dipper, now sitting up in bed, snapped his eyes toward the offending noise after it had rudely paired up with the dreaded groan. A cold sweat began to build as the brunet stared into the dark. The closet successfully drawing his attention each time he thought the noise had waned. The darkness that seeped through crack under the door seemed to claw at everything before swallowing the lines and whirls in the floorboards with its gaping maw, never to see the light again. 

This had to end. He had lost too many nights of sleep to this terror. The sounds were calling him. Pleading with him for some validation. 

Dipper's curiosity had won out. He would answer the call.

On shaking legs Dipper stood up and slowly made his way through the frigid night air to the door. As he stared the door down all the noises ceased. He grasped the handle and turned the cold brass knob slowly, expecting the worst. He flinched at the creaking noise the old, worn door made in this newly quiet space and when he opened his eyes to gaze into the closet he saw only pitch darkness.

Dipper lazily closed the door as he began mumbling to himself about being paranoid and maybe about laying off of the late night caffine. He rubbed his eyes willing the tiredness away so he could focus on sleeping. The almost closed door flew back open with a whoosh followed by a tendril of darkness shooting out and snaking itself around him before tearing him away from his cold, shared bedroom.

Dippers eyes widened as he struggled against the dark force and he tried to scream, but as the door slammed shut the oppressive darkness swallowed his cry for help. His final hopes of escape snuffed out. He searched for anything, ANYTHING that could free him, but the only reply he received was a vast darkness that had proudly engulfed a newly prized possession: him. 

As he was pulled deeper into the gloom he could feel different limbs running over his skin each a different texture and shape. Some barely grazing while others seemed to want to knock him out of the tendril's almost gentle grasp. Rough, brick like texture scraped against him followed by smooth, silken hands ghosting over him followed in turn by something that left an oozing trail of slime behind. He panicked more with each new touch and held his arms up in an effort to protect his face from the onslaught of limbs. They seemed to curl around his arms easily, possessivly.

He was finally thrust into a void where nothing seemed to reach out to him, save the thing holding him in the air. Dipper lowered his arms thinking he was safe. An almost blinding golden light was cast upon him and he shielded his eyes before meeting the single eyed gaze of his captor. 

The eldrich god smiled down at him and with his many mouths spoke "Hello Pine Tree, fancy meeting you here." 

Dipper stared up in awe at this new and strange creature, enthralled by the thought of studying him, before snapping back to his senses to yell "Who are you and where am I?" His voice echoed off the skin of the beast that curled around him. Dipper glanced around and saw a coiled mass with limbs and mouths randomly spouting out of this horrifying being. 

Dipper wanted to cry, but held in his tears in hope to intimidate his captor.

The god let loose a grating, echoing laugh that made Dipper want to tear off his own ears and replied in multiple voices from around him "The name is Bill! Bill Cipher! I take it that you're here for some fun!"

Dipper glanced around warily as the limbs started to close around him. He tried to cry out, but it was too late. He was already covered in a multitude of squirming limbs, each looking to touch a different part of him. Dipper tried to fight them off, but even more began their assault on him and joined the fun by holding his own flailing arms and legs out of the way of the curious limbs that reached for him like a starving man would reach for bread.

Some roughly pulled on him while others gently caressed him; each bringing a new personality and style to the table.

"Not gonna happen, Pine Tree. No one in my realm gets off that easily." Bill cackled out.

Dipper swallowed and was hoping to catch the eye of the monster to reason with him. Maybe he would beg to be released from this terrifying nightmare. 

Anything to free himself.

Dipper could faintly see the glow of the eye upon him as he struggled under the limbs... The limbs that blocked out the gloriously harsh light of the providence's eye. The limbs choking out sight in favor of touch. The limbs that were starting to feel so good running across his skin, knowing exactly where to touch to elicit soft moans from his open mouth. The limbs had him cornered and reveled in the thought.

The god blinked softly as he watched, glee slowly filling his eye. "Oh, Pine Tree, you are a sight to behold." A hand reached up and drummed under his eye in thought before he continued. "Let's make it a little easier for me to watch you be pleased by a god is giving you this much attention." 

The limbs ripped at his clothes tearing them to shreds. A tentacle snaked its way up Dipper's leg to prod gently at his hole before thrusting in deep. Dipper moaned loudly and his back arched against the pleasant intrusion. A new sensation etching itself across his mind that dripped in pleasure and the euphoria that came with serving his god.

Dipper never wanted this to end. The same might be said for Bill as well.

A gentle hand stroked Dipper's erection and other limbs ghosted over his skin occasionally dipping down to provide more stimulation. 

The moaning was growing into a crescendo as the tentacle twisted in and out of him. He moaned out Bill's name several times, calling Bill his god, before finally cumming into one of Bill's many hands. The god adored his Pine Tree's voice that called up to him in the dark. 

Bill wanted to keep him.

Bill's tentacle released inside of Dipper before the limbs retreated to allow for Bill to get a better look at his Pine Tree. Bill softly caressed Dipper's red face revealing his constellation birthmark and sighed out "You did well, Pine Tree. Now, about you getting out of here..." 

Dipper grasped up at Bill's hand that had just lovingly caressed him and kissed it gently. Between pants he whispered "Who says I'd want to leave my new god?" 

Bill purred softly and his entire body shook slightly as he wrapped up his precious Pine Tree close, never intending to let him go. The mark of the stars begging him to keep this powerful being. Bill had been calling out and searching for someone to share his desolate realm with for millennia and this mark upon his newest follower compelled Bill to keep his Pine Tree forever.

Bill leaned down and fluttered his eyelashes against Dipper "You wish to be my lover?" Bill cooed, anticipation rolling off in waves.

Dipper ran his fingers softly over what he could reach of Bill's body taking in the strangely soft yet grained texture and exploring the multitude of glowing runes carved deep into Bill's perfect skin. He sighed out "Of course. I never want to leave your side again."

"Seal the deal Pine Tree." Bill held out a cerulean flamed hand towards Dipper. Dipper didn't even hesitate and the deal was sealed with the shake of confident hands. 

Dipper Pines, case 618, has not been heard from since.


End file.
